


Малиновое желе

by WXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Киеши случайно испортил Ханамии рубашку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малиновое желе

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Kirisaki Daiichi 2016

Киеши рассчитывал, что Изуки уже ждет его за столиком с готовым заказом — проблема суетливой обеденной толпы тогда была бы решена. Не пришлось бы торчать с подносом у переполненной раздачи, не пришлось бы лавировать между посетителями, вошел, махнул рукой от двери, сел. Звонок Изуки в самый последний момент точно стал наказанием за желание свалить на друга все хлопотные мелочи.

— Извини, — сказал Изуки. — Застрял с Май в торговом центре, опоздаем минут на двадцать.

К какой категории отнести то, что случилось дальше, Киеши не знал.

Он терпеливо преодолел раздачу, прикинул, что кофе за двадцать минут успеет остыть, потому взял один двойной американо — себе. Для Изуки заказал пирожные с кофейным желе, а для его сестры — такие же, только с малиновым. В последний раз, когда Киеши видел Май, она, кажется, любила что-то похожее — яркое и малиново-приторное.

Нельзя сказать, что Киеши не смотрел, куда идет, ему даже казалось, что он выбрал самый безопасный путь — вдоль стены, там, где оставалось хоть какое-то пространство для маневра. Удерживая одной рукой поднос, другой он прижимал к себе сумку, чтобы не угодить кому-нибудь по затылку, и это, наверное, его подвело. Понадеялся на левую руку. Когда кто-то из шумной компании выдвинул перед ним стул, Киеши машинально замер, подался вправо, сумка соскользнула с плеча, поднос опасно качнулся, и никакой захват с правом на отсрочку не сработал.

То, что произошло после, могло бы сниться ему в самых скверных кошмарах, если бы Киеши видел сны с участием Ханамии Макото.

Тарелка с малиновыми пирожными поползла по подносу — издевательски медленно, оставляя возможность бросить сумку, перегруппироваться, удержать равновесие — и упала на грудь тому, кто вставал со стула. Ханамии.

Малиновое желе пополам с творожным кремом шлепнулось ровно на галстук и белую рубашку, наполняя ноздри ярко-малиновым запахом.

Бумажный стаканчик с логотипом угрожающе завибрировал на самом краю подноса. Несмотря на гам, в кофейне вдруг сделалось до жути тихо, все звуки словно выключили, Киеши даже не услышал, как стакан все-таки свалился на пол, теряя крышку и заливая светлую плитку горячим американо.

Ханамия по-дурацки открыл рот, это заняло каких-то пару секунд, но все вокруг сгустилось, замедлилось, словно сменился режим съемки, и в голове Киеши его гримаса длилась минуты две, не меньше.

Растерянный Ханамия выглядел смешно — сдвинутые к переносице брови, распахнутые глаза, ну и рот, конечно. Сложенный в глупую недоверчивую букву «о».

Пара секунд, всего пара секунд, и никто кроме него не заметил, как смешно выглядел Ханамия со сведенными бровями и малиновым пятном на галстуке.

Машинально вырвалось:

— Извини…те.

Лучше бы молчал. В тишине кто-то протяжно фыркнул. Кто-то поднялся, шумно отодвинув стул, и Киеши только теперь заметил за столиком всю команду — банду? свиту? стаю? — Ханамии.

Парень с пустым рыбьим взглядом, вроде бы Фурухаши, предостерегающе сказал:

— Ханамия.

В этом не было необходимости. Киеши знал, что Ханамия ничего не позволит себе в людном месте. Не здесь, не так.

Тот размашистыми движениями собирал салфеткой остатки желе, но, кажется, только размазывал по рубашке. На Киеши он не смотрел.

Поднялся второй — верзила ростом с самого Киеши. Сето. Сето, который постоянно дремал между выходами на площадку.

— Пошли, капитан, — негромко сказал он.

Они тоже знали, что Ханамия не станет выяснять отношения в набитой битком кофейне, но напряжение повисло и не уходило — хмурый капитан, размазывающий по галстуку малиновую кляксу, видимо, против воли вызывал волнение. Они знали Ханамию и знали, что он может быть непредсказуемым, как паническая атака.

— Надо же, — растягивая слова, процедил тот тихо и очень зло, — а ты не только хромой, ты еще и слепой.

Третьим встал рыжий тип, ушастый, с вечно растрепанной шевелюрой. Как его звали, Киеши не помнил.

— Нам пора.

Ханамия еще раз прошелся салфетками по рубашке, а потом смял их в один ком и затолкал Киеши в нагрудный карман.

Киеши поморщился.

— Извини, Ханамия. Я не нарочно.

Тот, не глядя на него, сказал:

— Еще увидимся. — И двинул к выходу.

За ним потянулась вся команда. Последним мимо Киеши прошел тип с занавешенными челкой глазами. Он выдул большой мятный пузырь, который лопнул со звонким хлопком.

Через десять минут, глядя, как Май уплетает кофейные пирожные с уцелевшей тарелки, Изуки пробурчал:

— Мог бы и мне что-нибудь заказать.

Киеши хмыкнул.

— Извини, не донес до стола.

— Съел по дороге?

— Вроде того.

 

— Значит, завтра? — переспросил Сето, хотя Ханамия уже говорил. И со временем решили, и с местом.

— Да, да, — сгружая с подноса кофе и бутерброды, повторил тот. — Завтра после тренировки.

Ямазаки бы обязательно спросил, чего вдруг он передвинул собственную вечеринку на день вперед, но Сето не был Ямазаки. Сето только пробурчал:

— Лучше бы все-таки сегодня. Да и тренировку ради вечеринки можно бы перенести…

Затылок за дальним столиком у стены показался раздражающе знакомым. Ханамия присмотрелся — напротив «затылка» сидел очкарик из Сейрин. А чуть правее — стиральная доска, которая была у них за тренера.

— Все, Сето, — перебил он. — Завтра, как договорились. Не переборщите с сюрпризами.

— Ну… тогда с днем рождения, капитан. От Хары тоже.

— До завтра.

Убрав телефон в карман, Ханамия поднялся из-за стола. Все были в сборе — очкарик, бесцветный распасовщик, которого вечно теряли из виду, красноволосый дебил, дохляк-разыгрывающий. Отлично. Он пожалел, что не заказал по такому случаю пирожных с малиновым желе, но наверняка на столике Сейрин найдется что-нибудь подходящее.

Полминуты Ханамия наслаждался эффектом — застывшими взглядами, прикованными к нему, удивленным молчанием.

Только Киеши был по-прежнему занят своим десертом, глянул мельком из-под ресниц, и все.

Изуки, дохляк Изуки — Ханамия, наконец, вспомнил, как его зовут — ел подходящие пирожные.

Бровастый придурок с красными волосами попытался встать, но очкарик взглядом велел оставаться на месте.

— Доброго всем дня, — улыбнулся Ханамия. — Привет Киеши.

Тот, наконец, оторвался от булочек с кремом и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Привет, Ханамия.

У остальных лица выглядели так, словно он был извращенцем, надумавшим подрочить в людном месте.

Ханамия заставил себя снова улыбнуться и протянул руку к десерту Изуки.

Творожный крем, взбитые сливки, желе — кофейное, не малиновое. Сойдет. Изуки открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. А больше никто ничего сказать не успел.

Ханамия аккуратно приподнял тарелку и опрокинул — почти бережно придержал за дно, прижимая к груди Киеши. Невыносимо запахло ванилью и капучино.

Он снова пожалел, что все-таки не малиновое.

Красноволосый недоумок вскочил, сбросив вазу фисташек. На пол посыпались палочки, салфетница, сахар. Вены на его шее натянулись, словно канаты.

Тренерша глухо охнула.

Очкарик ухватил недоумка за локоть.

Один Киеши спокойно смотрел перед собой — слишком спокойно, но хотя бы перестал улыбаться. Если бы он улыбнулся, Ханамия, пожалуй, надел бы тарелку ему на голову.

Картинно отряхнув руки, он отступил на шаг.

— Мой десерт, — недоверчиво пробормотал Изуки. — Мой десерт.

Киеши все-таки поднял взгляд — интереса и странного удовлетворения в этом взгляде было поровну. Ханамия в ответ криво ощерился. Сказал:

— Считай, твои извинения приняты.

Все уставились на Киеши с безмолвным вопросом.

— Я потом объясню, — замялся тот.

И ему действительно придется объяснять. Одно это радовало.

Тренерша смотрела на Ханамию так, словно хотела прожечь в нем дыру.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Пока.

 

Через час Ханамия сидел на кровати в своей комнате. Напротив, у стены, стоял Киеши, рассеянно поглаживая пальцами темное пятно на груди.

— Что ты им сказал? — спросил Ханамия, развязывая галстук.

Киеши пожал плечами.

— Пришлось сказать, что у меня срочное дело.

Ханамия представил, как Киеши дергается за столиком, удерживая на лице непроницаемую маску, прячет возбуждение за улыбкой, сочиняет очередную нелепую байку. Интересно, как долго он сумеет водить их за нос? Тут же некстати вспомнился собственный разговор с Сето. А он? Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем возникнут неизбежные вопросы?

Опустив веки, он расстегнул воротник рубашки. Кожей почувствовал, как Киеши напрягся — на расстоянии.

— Макото, ты испортил мне пиджак. — Голос выдавал его с головой: рваная хрипотца, едва заметная дрожь.

Ханамия стянул галстук, принялся расстегивать манжеты.

— Не будь мелочным. И не называй меня Макото. И заметь, я не напоминаю про какую-то испорченную рубашку.

— Я не нарочно.

Ханамия продолжал раздеваться — медленно, словно бы рассеянно дергал пуговицы, вытянул из петель край ремня, вжикнул молнией брюк. И радовался тому, как ровно звучит его голос.

— А я нарочно. Но зато я подошел первым, оцени. Есть такие ситуации… — он приподнялся, чтобы стянуть брюки, но тут же сел обратно. Занялся носками. Рубашка давно валялась на полу. Киеши смотрел на него во все глаза. — Есть ситуации, когда просто необходимо подойти первым.

Киеши нашел в себе силы ответить в тон:

— Например, когда ты скрываешь от всех, что спишь с капитаном соседней команды и зашел в кафе перекусить с друзьями…

— Враждебной команды, не забудь, — подхватил Ханамия. Он уже сидел на кровати абсолютно голый, слегка откинувшись назад и расставив ноги. Наполовину вставший член прижимался к бедру.

Киеши сглотнул. Расстегнул пиджак. О желейном пятне оба, кажется, забыли.

— Я тебя врагом не считаю, Макото.

— А они? — Ханамия кивнул куда-то через плечо.

— Хочешь… хочешь, чтоб они тоже относились к тебе по-дружески?

— Заткнись. Заткнись и больше никаких «Макото».

Ханамия хотел встать, но Киеши неожиданно жестко толкнул его в грудь.

— Подрочи себе. Сам.

Ханамия уставился на него, забыв моргнуть. Обычно в такие моменты Киеши уже мало что соображал, они оба мало что соображали, и ни о каких играх речь не шла. Однако… это было забавно.

Облизав пересохшие губы, Ханамия снова откинулся на кровать. Представил, какой мутный, должно быть, у него сейчас взгляд. Отметил, что Киеши сжал правую руку в кулак, что виски и челка потемнели от пота, а шея напряжена так, словно он ждет удара. Протянул:

— Как скажешь, — и улыбнулся.

Член почти прижался к пупку. Он был раздет — совсем, полностью, а Киеши перед ним стоял одетый. Даже перепачканный пиджак не снял.

Согнув правую ногу, Ханамия уперся пяткой в матрас. Отвел вторую — не сильно, ровно настолько, чтобы Киеши смотрел, смотрел, пялился и не отрывал взгляда. Сплюнул в руку, прикрыл глаза. Представил, как делал это один — по ночам, здесь же, в комнате, и плечи покрылись знакомыми мурашками. Погладил член, обхватил пальцами, оттянув кожу вниз. Головку легко защипало. Прошелся рукой вверх-вниз, снова, еще — и посмотрел на Киеши. Тот прижался к стене, правую руку убрал за спину.

Ханамия мстительно подумал: долго ты не продержишься.

Впрочем, он и сам вряд ли продержится долго — кровь обжигала изнутри, не давала расслабиться, заставляла двигать кулаком жестче, быстрее.

Ханамия длинно выдохнул и вцепился в покрывало.

Киеши дернул пуговицы пиджака, шагнул к кровати.

— Нет. Нет, стой там.

Поперхнувшись вдохом, Киеши снова отступил к стене. Взгляд у него был поплывший и темный.

Ханамия сжал пальцами под головкой, замедлил движения, глотая воздух раскрытым ртом.

Киеши, не глядя, нащупал ремень, рванул застежку. Коротко застонал, явно сдерживаясь. Ханамия расставил ноги шире, не сводя глаз с его лица. По спине сбегали горячие струйки.

Откинувшись на стену, Киеши задвигал кулаком, неосознанно стараясь попасть с ним в один ритм.

Уступать, кажется, никто не собирался.

Ханамия чувствовал, как глаза застилает горячая пелена, приближающийся оргазм не давал вдохнуть, не давал облизать пересохшие губы. Под широкой ладонью Киеши мелькала покрасневшая головка, вдоль щеки протянулась прозрачная капля, стекла под воротник — с каждым его движением сдерживаться было все труднее.

Рвано выдохнув, Ханамия встал с кровати и дернул Киеши на себя. Голой кожи коснулась грубая ткань костюма. Ханамии на секунду показалось, что он улавливает слабый запах желе — кофейного пополам с малиновым.

Ваниль. Пирожные. Капучино и малиновые капли. Крем и…

Киеши нетерпеливо отвел в сторону колено Ханамии и накрыл его руку своей. А потом, задахыясь, целуя куда попало, прижался теснее и обхватил оба их члена — и задвигал пальцами, уткнувшись мокрым лбом в ключицу.

Ханамия вскрикнул, запрокинув голову, и провалился в бесконечную, плотную темноту — и запах у нее точно был малиновый.

Рядом застонал Киеши, на живот выстрелило горячим, Ханамия запустил пальцы ему в волосы, обнял, хотя совсем не собирался этого делать.

Спустя полминуты Киеши щекотно усмехнулся ему в плечо.

— Желе, — не отрывая губ от голой кожи, пробормотал он. — Чувствую себя как то несчастное желе.

— Слезь с меня, — буркнул Ханамия. Получилось ничуть не угрожающе. — В следующий раз оболью тебя кофе.

Киеши откатился в сторону, распластался на кровати, глядя в потолок.

— Эй, Макото, с днем рождения. Хотя я думал дождаться вечера.

Вместо того чтобы встать, как собирался, Ханамия вытянулся рядом. И даже проглотил ненавистное «Макото». Кажется, он начал понимать, что имел в виду Киеши, когда говорил про желе.


End file.
